1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water purification systems for home use and more particularly to an apparatus for measuring the life of a filter used in such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water purification systems designed for purifying and dispensing water in the home typically use replaceable filters, with their useful life depending on usage. Methods to determine this life are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,451 in which an electronic timer is employed to monitor the flow, and a faucet actuated switch is used to control the timer.